The Evil Within
by Phantom-Renegade
Summary: This involves a tournament and romance between Pan and sum1 else who isn't from DragonBall GT read and find out!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Tortured Soul(Sean VS Pan)!  
  
Commentator:"And Todays match Is the well-known Pan(cheers) VS The newbie...Sean!(cheers). Pan enters to the DBGT theme she stands on the ropes raises her hands and laughs. Then when she is done Sean enters to the music Super Sonic Racing(From Sonic R)((Just a note all of the new characters are not animals))Sean is in the ring and he Swinging his sword around and doing some kick-ass moves just to warm up.Krillin was referreing these matches:"Shake hands before the match". Pan extended her hand Sean just stared for a minute then shook Pan's hand.Pan:"What's up, why did you take so long to shake hands"?Sean:"It's just....this reminds me of the time I almost killed somebody,I'm not what you could call proud of it". Krillin:"3....2....1....GO"! Pan flew at Sean and kicked him into the air then appeared above him and axe-smashed him to the ground. Sean lay there motionless until he finaly got up she couldn't see his face till he looked up and he was smiling!Sean:"Hurt me more! Pan:"What"!? Sean:"Mooooooore Paiiiiiiiiin"! Pan:"Okkkkkaaaayyyy"!? And she ran up and punched Sean which sent him flying to the ground Sean got up and he was laughing!Daniel:"What is he doing"!? Ciaran:"I have no idea"! Sean was battered and bleeding furiously!The medics wanted to take him out of the match but he refused to leave the ring! Sean then said"I'm gonna regret this"and he hit all of them back and out of the ring because they wouldn't stop trying to get him out of the ring! Sean:"Pan"he was talking so that only she could hear him"Kill me now"! Pan:"What no way"! Goku read pan's mind and said"Pan you've got to kill him, he's a tortured soul"! Pan:"But"!Goku:"Trust me Pan,He needs to be put to rest"! Pan:"Okay"! Sean:"Please, do it quickly"! Pan then closed her eyes and grabbed him and threw him 50 feet into the air then she unleashed a kamehahmaehah wave on him which sent him through the roof.Sean then shouted :"Thank you Pan"! And threw down his katana and said"Use it well! Don't wish me back with the dragonballs"!and he exploded! Pan:"Why did he say not to wish him back"? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Epilogue of the tournament  
  
(I have a confession to make,this book revolves around Sean and somebody else)^_~  
  
The tournament was done and the winner was Pan! The Second chance tournament was already underway,The winner of this faces the winner of the normal tournament for the title! the other match winners were:Scorpion,Sub- zero and Raiden!  
Commentator:"The next match was originaly meant to be Sean VS Johny Cage, but due to unlucky events Johny Cage wins by def-"????:"No he doesn't"! Pan:"What"!? Cage:"It can't be"!? ????:"That's right it's me"! and Sean came dive bombing through the hole in the arena head first and caused a huge crater next to the ring"! The dust cleared and there stood a battered and bleeding Sean!:"Are you ready cage"!? Cage:"let's do this"! Commentator:"Um,okay then Ladies and Gentlemen this match is back on It's The human shadow Johnny cage VS The Come-back Kid SEAN!"(Cheers) Krillin:"Shake hands before the match". Cage and Sean shook hands then just stared silently at each other until Krillin said:"3.....2.....1...GO!"Cage did the split like he was going to do the testacle punch that he did to Goro but Sean bulldogged him:"I saw the first Mortal Kombat movie"! Cage:"Oh,crap"! Sean then DDT'd him Cage was down for a second and when he was getting up he was on his knees for a second when Sean ran at him,stepped on his leg with his left foot and launched himself for a devestating boot to the face with his right foot!(Emerald Magic,WWESmackdown:Shut your mouth finisher) Sean:"That's how it's done Cage"! Sean then climbed the turnbuckle for his finisher the 5-star frogsplash!Then when he did it Cage moved out of the way! Sean missed and Cage got him with the shadow uppercut!Sean was on the ground and his eyes were closed then Cage climbed the turnbuckle and did the shadow kick!he was in mid-air when Sean's eyes opened as wide as they could!Sean kicked Cage back into the turnbuckle then he ran at him and sweet chin musiced him! Krillin lifted his arm for the k.o count:"1.....2.....3...HE'S OUT"! Commentator:"The winner is SEAN!!!!!" Sean:"Yeah,haha Dude I rock"! 


End file.
